legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheIkranRider/Stephen King SUCKS!
I just saw one of the most asinine movies he had ever produced; The Mist. And by the time I reached the end of it, I was outraged with the result it entailed. I figured that he's well-known not really 'cause he's a horror author, but because how notorious his works really are! Not all of them are horrible; there are some exceptions, but I will list them all in great detail. At first I admired his creativity, but recently, it has only gotten worse. The Mist - I saw the movie just recently, and the story itself was just putrid from the very beginning. It all started in a supermarket with some trapped, alarmed locals in Castle Rock, including a father, his son, and also a psychotic, zealous bitch; I'll get to her later. So, the citizens were trapped in an unusual phenomenon as the entire town was being blanketed in a thick mist that seemed to go on for days. Some supernatural monsters emerge from it including giant spiders, locusts (which seem to adore the whore for some reason), demons that eat them, and tentacles that belong to an unseen being. There was also an adjacent pharmacy that seem to hold the dying victims in spider silk, and also metamorphosize into them. There was also the Whore of Babylon in which rallies up the paranoid townsfolk with her words of God and also forces them to kill a sergeant and even the child who NEVER did anything wrong. Out of all the unsettling, failing attempts to resolve the issue, this was the only way?! The worst part was she was right, as the finale made the father shoot ALL the escapees but himself, the Army marches up with flamethrowers clearing the Mist, and had trucks of other victims and children, including some martyrs in white robes. How in the HELL was she right of all this?!? And why in the hell would Stephen King create something so retarded and morbid like this?! A lot of films make people look like total jackasses, and even Eight-Legged Freaks can do a FAR better job! So could Final Fantasy IX in which it also had issues with a mist, monsters coming out of it which were made by the demonic tree inside plus Kuja, and the incident was resolved by Zidane and his team. It was just a pisspoor scenario made by that leech who sucks up the fortune and glory! Misery - I heard the leading actress, who played the crazy-ass nurse and Paul's "#1 fan," got an Oscar for that role. What the hell!? I never liked this film at all about a mentally erect nurse who obsesses over Misery, her favorite character's, dying fate and forces Paul to write her back to life along with neglectful rehabilitation. Only to have Paul remain in her secluded home and keep treating him like a devil's plaything! She never wanted him to leave for anything, not even his bed, and she keeps torturing that poor soul. This isn't the first time I saw a psychotic killer/nurse cause many casualties; what about Gina Lambert in the Sleepy Hollow series that had forced many people to commit suicide in a psychiatric ward of all places!? I know the movie was made WAY prior to that, but this wasn't my first rodeo either! And I hadn't seen the end of it; then again, I never wanted to know. Sometimes They Come Back sequels - Both 2 & 3 were disturbing and awful. I've only seen the original once during Halloween several years back, but I don't think it's as putrid as the others. At first I thought the sophomore film was something I'd love to hate, but in hindsight it was just more excruciating every time I saw it. Teen girls were getting bloodily slaughtered left and right (one was from Tarot cards), an old geezer failed to stop the three demons/greasers from destruction as a kid (and he had to amputate his finger to finish the job!!), a mentally-challenged lawn mower was also brutally murdered! I know it's based off of characters made by King, but what he did with them was just unbearable to say the least! As for the junior movie, I was glad it ended here. It wasn't as awful as "Again..." was, but "Back for More" was poorly executed. The second one left off where the first story ended, but the third one had absolutely nothing to do with its predecessors. It was flat, dull, and has little to no respect nor references to King's original material! Children of the Corn - Both versions were just horrible from the word "go." The first one made in the 80s was ok, but the special effects looked they were made by toddlers; it was nothing to take seriously, even Chris Stuckmann said the movie sucked, and I'm surprised that the author approved at all. He needs to look over his work more thoroughly when it's in development. The 2009 remake was more worse than that. Aside from being an obvious cashcow as a Syfy Original, the story was loosely based more on the novel. Unfortunately, it never suited my taste as a bunch of zealous kids have killed EVERYBODY and made a ghost town somewhere in Nebraska. In order to restore their corn, sacrifices must be made to elders who have the age limit as high as 18. They were such killer fanatics with "He who walks behind the rows;" nearly as deadly as Kefka's followers, and unlike the original film, there was no chance on stopping them. Malachi and the preacher weren't killed, the soldier kept suffereing from Vietnam PTSD as well as a failed relationship then later slaughtered by an unseen, powerful diety. I just find both the movies and the concepts to be unfair to kill someone at the age of 18, then 16, and I was outraged that no one could slew the evil children and leave the world to ruin. This was just a terrible way to end something! No different than The Mist! Not to mention those killer kids had the audacity to have 2 teens have sexual intercourse smack dab in the center of attention, where younger observers are watching this! And it was during dinnertime too, and some even got a huge thrill out of it! God, they're almost as sexually tense as the Gerudo!! Pet Sematary - First off, I had no idea why King, the "talented" author that he was, would spell CEMETERY wrong. Second, burying something in an Indian burial ground is a horrible idea! Third, the deaths of Churchill the cat, and the baby Gage from oil rigs driven by inattentive assholes were just plain wrong! Also, having a prestigious doctor act like a quack in training and making poor decisions just sickens me; for Christ sakes, Dr. Robert Stewart from F-Zero could run lightyears around him! He made the asinine decision of burying his loved ones, including his wife, in a cursed graveyard even AFTER he heard his neighbor's warnings and witnessed the results! Why can't it be destroyed already!? Neither the film nor novel was ANY good. Cujo - Not Kuja, Cujo, also known as Beethoven's demonic, diseased counterpart. He was a St. Bernard bitten by rabies from a bat as he was chasing a rabbit. Then, gradually he transformed into a full-fledged monster. No one noticed his illness, nor cared, so they deserved to be slaughtered. But it was just so damn disturbing to see that infested pooch terrorize a family trapped in a heated van as he had a bloodlust. Could this REALLY happen to actual dogs if they get infected? If so, we really do live in a cruel world. Under the Dome - I believe this was a ripoff of the Simpsons Movie, as they both revolve around the idea of encasing an entire town inside a dome that's large and impenetrable enough to let them perish themselves. And guess what? It was all due to infantile extraterrestrials that want to play with us low-life humans! I have despised the troubled son, James "Junior" Rennie, as well as the sheriff, Big Jim, as they keep on killing and made all the troublemakers play cops. Desperate times may call for desperate measures, but having them the rights to slaughter innocents and act out as law enforcement are just malice! Also, the effects of the leaking gas inside the dome, which had zero ventilation, was so damn creepy as people suffered from seizures, hallucinations, and delusions. And the outside help did little to nothing to put an end to the dome, and his former CEO of Dale "Barbie" Barbara's was an unsupportive, jerkass jarhead with little to no respect of his duties and has a sour personality! Stephen King REALLY paints our idols a disgusting image, to the point where I just don't want to follow him anymore! I don't even care whether it's the book or the cancelled miniseries, but the Simpsons Movie did a far more superior job than a so-called ingenious writer could do alone! The Shining - I never understood what made the story so well-deserved in the first place. Like Pet Sematary, the settlement was over an Indian burial ground and cursed its occupants, to the point where they become bloodthirsty murders. The worst was one of the current residents' ax-crazy father. "Here's Johnny!" It's Jack Torrence, you maniacal MORON!! I couldn't fathom how twisted the film is, and I could never understand why it was praised so damn much as a psychological thriller. People that go insane like this don't deserve praise from ANYONE! And that womanizer, Jack Nicholson, NEVER played any positive role models. Aside from Anger Management and Something's Gotta Give, that geezer had done the worst of the worst, and Stephen King was at the helm this whole time. But what's even worse, when I found out that the author was under a drunk stupor writing this, not to mention suffering from one writer's block after another; just like Jack himself! He totally regretted making this, even into a movie, and I heard the novel does better justice than the film since it made Jack as a sort of anti-hero destroying the cursed Outlook Hotel, instead of assimilating to it inside the center picture frame. Aside from a few exceptions such as Duma Key, Stand by Me (movie), The Langoliers, The Shining novel, and Shawshank, Stephen King's works became more and more undesirable to watch and read. I don't even want another novel for Christmas nor for my birthday, to the point I just want to burn them since they'd keep reminding me how atrocious he truly is. I feel that because of all those bitter experiences, I think he's far too old to make a good story. This guy should spend his eternity in retirement, because as of now, I will no longer follow his books/motion pictures ever again! This was the end of the line, and I certainly have no regrets. And I will never support Joshscorcher on King's praise, ever! His decent stories are seldom, and they're oversaturated by his greed and poor sense of creativity. All he cares about is the short-term like MANY fallen icons, and I have no interest on seeing the Hulu series, Castle Rock; he's just a starving artist who strains for ideas, as he has a bad taste in horror. There's no joy in his work now, and it'll keep getting more gruesome and unpleasant from here. I'm the Ikran Rider, and the sooner he throws in the damn towel and if people realize his flaws instead of drinking the Kool-Aid, the better! Category:Blog posts